OBJECTIVES: A. Matched pairs of individuals born with a micropenis, discordant for assigned sex and rehabilitation. B. IQ elevation in the rehabilitation of children with the syndrome of reversible hyposomatotropic (psychosocial, child abuse) dwarfism. C. Follow-up study of progestin-induced hermaphroditism. D. Turner's and Noonan's syndromes compared. E. Abuse dwarfism: its relationship to child abuse and neglect in general. F. Four syndromes of hypopituitarism: sexuality, erotic imagery, and pair-bonding. G. The younger partner in pedophilia. H. Bisexuality and childhood sexuality: longitudinal case reports. I. Partial transexualism: hormonal reassignment without surgery. J. Hormones and aggression: males with adrenocortical virilism and males with gynecomastia compared.